Newsreporters and Rumors
by Psycho gurl
Summary: *SEQUEL TO BLOODRED VALENTINE* Yuki's book is finally released to the public and the press immediately focuses on one MAJOR overlooking. What will become of everyone's relationships when the press exposes this and messes with their minds?
1. Everyone makes mistakes...

Disclaimers: I don't own Gravitation. The only people I own in either of these stories are people you probably wouldn't want. Also, I'm broke. I spent all my money on a Goth T.K. hat.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai (no duh) and more angst for the lovely little Gravitation characters. Also, I'm sure there'll be quite a few typos in this story (as there are tons in Bloodred Valentine), so bear with them. I type too fast to not make tons of typos.  
  
Pairings: Ryuichi and Tatsuha, Yuki and Shuichi, mentions of Yuki and Ryuichi  
  
Notes: This is my sequel fic to Bloodred Valentine. If you haven't read that, none of this will make any sense. I can't even begin to explain all that happened in there.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
~*Newsreporters and rumors*~  
  
Shuichi absentmindedly played with the charm of his necklace as he sat at the kitchen table, watching Yuki drinking his coffee. As was normal he had woken up after Yuki had, and was still trying to get his mind to focus properly. It was one of the few moments of quiet Yuki ever got when the boy was awake. Shuichi tried to order his mind to think of something to talk about, anything to make the room a little noisier. Although there was no reason for him to fear the silence, he did. He always had disliked silence, no matter what anybody else told him.  
  
"Your book comes out today, doesn't it?" Shuichi asked after a while and Yuki nodded, leaning back against the counter as he watched Shuichi with the same intensity that Shuichi was watching him. "So...what do you do when it comes out? You've never told me when one of your books came out before." Yuki didn't let Shuichi see how much that had hurt. He'd watched everything the boy had been on, listened to every radio broadcast, went to every concert, and Shuichi had just admitted to never seeing one of his interviews before.  
  
"For good reason," Yuki commented to himself under his breath, sure that Shuichi hadn't caught it. He hated praise, he truely did, and it was something Shuichi gave to him easily. He hadn't wanted to have to hear Shuichi's praise, which he was sure the boy would offer, over his books when he got it from everybody else. He didn't want someone so close to him praising him over something so stupid. "I have a couple interviews this afternoon about it. Not much else," he answered and Shuichi smiled happily.  
  
"Then I get to spend the morning with you, right?" he asked hopefully, bouncing out of his chair happily. It was one of the few days he really didn't have to work, and he wanted to spend some extra time wiht Yuki. No lyrics, no books, just them. "What are we gonna do, then? Huh? Come on, you can think of something, right?" Shuichi asked, blinking as Yuki walked past him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Breakfast..." before Yuki could finish his sentence Shuichi was clinging to his arm happily.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked, smiling up at him.  
  
"With Tatsuha and Sakuma-san. Mika wanted me to talk with Tatsuha about his responsibility," Yuki finished and Shuichi frowned, still not letting go of his arm. It wasn't fair having to share his Yuki with Tatsuha and Ryuichi!  
  
"Can I come anyway?" Shuichi asked, looking hopefull. Yuki sighed, he really didn't want to leave Shuichi behind, but trying to have a serious talk with Tatsuha and Ryuichi over this would be a lot harder when one of them was playing with Shuichi.  
  
"I don't think so Shuichi. It's a kind of family thing," Yuki explained, hoping that would be enough for him. Shuichi frowned, a little (as much as he could manage so early in the morning) upset that Tatsuha and Ryuichi were taking away his time with Yuki. He was most likely going to be gone all afternoon, so that left him with NOTHING to do on his one real day off.  
  
"Why can't Mika do it?" he asked stubbornly, letting go of Yuki and crossing his arms. Mika was always sending Yuki to do this and that and it was really starting to get on his nerves. She'd come over and argue with Yuki without a second thought, but as soon as she wanted something to really get done she sent someone else to do it for her.  
  
"Because Mika's job is to annoy people, not to help them," Yuki answered, glad that Shuichi had let go of his arm so he could finally move. Shuichi giggled a bit before frowning again, trying to think of another reason for Yuki to stay behind with him. /C'mon brain, work. Work! It may be early but you can't let Yuki get away!/  
  
"How are you going to get there? Your car's in the shop," Shuichi said suddenly and Yuki visibly cringed at that. He'd almost forgotten that his precious car was stuck in the shop. It was his fault, but still...to have something so unjust happen to his beloved car.  
  
"I guess I'll have to walk then," Yuki answered as he fished out his cell phone. Not only had he forgotten about how he was going to get there, but also WHERE he was going. He'd have to find someplace between his apartment and Ryuichi's, since he knew that neither of the boys were going to drive there. Their father didn't trust Tatsuha to come back if he had free motion around the city. Little did he know that he was with Sakuma Ryuichi and could get anywhere in any amount of time without a problem. All he knew was that he was staying with 'one of Tohma's friends,' and out of those there were many to pick from.  
  
"Hello?" Tatsuha asked, still half asleep as he picked up his cell phone. Yuki sighed, there he was all ready to leave and he'd just woken Tatsuha up.  
  
"Did you forget about something?" he asked and he heard Tatsuha yelp from the other side of the line. He also heard a satisfying thud as he was sure his brother fell over. There were also a couple satisfactory 'ows' and smaller thuds. He was feeling better already, knowing his brother was paying a little for his stupidity.  
  
"Sorry sorry. I completely blanked yesterday! I'm so sorry! By the time I realized I was supposed to leave it was too late!" Tatsuha appologized and Yuki smiled slightly. He was lying and Yuki knew it. He was pretty sure that Tatsuha knew he was on to him as well. "So why are YOU calling? Mika normally does that. Something happen to her?" He asked suddenly, sounding worried.  
  
"No. Mika wanted ME to have breakfast with you and Sakuma-san to make sure it never happens again. You know anywhere between us where we could go?" Yuki asked, glancing over at Shuichi, who was looking up at him hopefully, hands clasped in front of his chest. He shook his head at him and Shuichi frowned.  
  
"Yeah, actually. There's a McDonalds halfway to your place. Ryuichi always makes me take him there when we come over." Yuki frowned a bit, he really didn't want to force himself in THERE but if it was the only place between the two of them...  
  
"Fine. I'll meet you both there. I take it you'll be late, seeing as you just woke up." Shuichi clung to Yuki's arm as he hung the phone up, not ready to give up just yet.  
  
"Please? Please please please please???" he begged, staring up at him with big watery eyes. Yuki sighed and once again detached the teen from his arm. "What about if I sit away from you three? Would that be alright?" /Yeah, if Ryuichi were to go blind/ Yuki thought to himself. Ryuichi could spot him and Shuichi out in a crowd of thousands without a problem. It was quite bizarre.  
  
"I won't be back too late, so you can spend time with me when I get back," Yuki stated and Shuichi brightened up again.  
  
"Okay! A whole night just me and Yuki! PLUS! I get to see Yuki on TV!" he cheered happily, running over to the couch and flopping down on it, flipping the TV on. He glanced over at Yuki as he started to leave, smiling brightly. "Byebye Yuki!" he cheered and Yuki waved at him over his shoulder, making him giggle. It was so cute. As soon as the door shut he grabbed the T.V. guide and wrote down the times and shows Yuki could be on that afternoon. He was trying his hardest to ignore the little thought in the back of his head that reminded him that Yuki hadn't let him go since it was a 'family thing,' but Ryuichi had gotten to go without a single protest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryuichi awoke to the sounds of Tatsuha running around his apartment at what could only be described as WAY too early that morning. Sitting up from where he had fallen asleep on his couch he watched him run about, picking up whatever looked like it might be his and throwing it into his bag. "Morning," he mummbled sleepily, grabbing Kumagoro from where he'd fallen on the floor and clinging to him as he followed Tatsuha's movements.  
  
"Morning," he returned, dropping to the floor and picking up a couple more things. Ryuichi blinked a couple more times before his brain caught up with him again.  
  
"In a rush?" he asked as Tatsuha speed-walked past him into the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He leaned his head out of the doorway and nodded, and Ryuichi laughed at how cute he looked like that. He was so...disorganized, with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he stared back at him, toothpaste in the other hand, eyes wide and hair a mess.  
  
"What?" he asked as they both continued to stare at each other and Ryuichi shrugged, holding Kumagoro up over the back of the couch so he could sit there comfortably..  
  
"I dunno, but Kumagoro said that you were doing it too!" he shouted to him as he disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He could hear Tatsuha laugh before poking his head back around the doorway, wiping his mouth with his arm.  
  
"Don't DO that when I'm drinking something," he ordered and Ryuichi laughed as well, jumping over the edge of the couch and walking over to where Tatsuha was standing, looking around for SOMETHING.  
  
"WHY are you in a rush?" he asked as he started to button Tatsuha's shirt for him, waiting for his answer. He was used to having Tatsuha stay longer than he was supposed to, but he'd never been in a rush to go home afterwards. Was he really in so much of a hurry to leave him this time? It honestly hadn't been his fault Tohma had taken so long yesterday.  
  
"Mika wants us to have breakfast with my brother," he answered, running fingers through his hair as Ryuichi continued. Ryuichi nodded to himself, satisfied with Tatsuha's answer. Things could have been worse, Mika could have wanted to have breakfast with them. He didn't MIND Tohma's wife, but she had a sort of over-protectiveness when her brothers where concerned.  
  
"Okay. Would you mind telling me these things before you make me think my house is on fire or something?" he asked, holding Kumagoro up between the two of them. "Kumagoro was really scared," he stated childishly and Tatsuha smiled, taking Kumagoro from Ryuichi and kissing his forehead appologetically.  
  
"Sorry Kumagoro, I wasn't thinking." Ryuichi smiled slightly in return, hiding Kumagoro behind his back like a little child.  
  
"I was scared, too," he stated innocently, staring at him with wide, childish eyes. Tatsuha smiled and pulled Ryuichi against him, kissing his forehead as well.  
  
"Sorry," he appolgized before letting go and walking over to where he'd last set his bag down, grabbing the pile of clothes near it as Ryuichi went off to get ready, leaving Kumagoro behind to help Tatsuha pack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuki checked his watch again as he leaned against the wall of the 'restauraunt.' He'd been waiting for at least ten minutes now, and he'd walked around a bit before making his way over, too. It would only figure that Tatsuha would be so late. He should have taken more time on his walk.  
  
"Sorry we're late na no da." Yuki looked up to lock eyes with...beads? Blinking a couple more times he recognized it as Ryuichi's doll...thingy...whatever he insisted on calling it. He didn't want to try and think of it at the moment, he hadn't had much beyond coffee that morning and his brain wasn't functioning normally. "Tatsuha wanted to pack before we came over here na no da," the stuffed rabbit continued to explain and Yuki nodded.  
  
"I left it back at Ryuichi's," Tatsuha explained to his brother's questioning gaze, pointing over to Ryuichi as though Yuki didn't know who he was. He'd only been forced to stare at poster after poster of him since he was around eleven years old. Four years of peace from them and suddenly Shuichi was back with his own. Thankfully he'd put those away before Yuki could snap.  
  
"Good idea," Yuki stated , burrying his hands inside his pockets and turning to go inside until he felt someone tug on his arm. He turned around and was met with large, pleading, blue eyes.  
  
"You're going to let Tatsuha come back, right? Me and Kumagoro'll miss him if you don't na no da," Ryuichi whined and Yuki worked on getting his arm free of Ryuichi's grip.  
  
"Yes, yes. But if he keeps this act up father might not let him," Yuki answered and found an adorable little Ryuichi attached to his arm, smiling and babbling on like an idiot. He also found himself on the receiving end of one of Tatsuha's own, very few, death glares. He'd been subject to many when Tatsuha was smaller, being an older sibling and all. It wasn't that Tatsuha was mad that Ryuichi was clinging to someone, he did that often. It was just...Yuki had changed, he could tell it, and they looked so much alike. There was no guarantee he'd be able to hold onto Ryuichi. Especially since Yuki was closer to his age. Even though he knew Yuki had Shuichi, it wasn't entirely impossible that Ryuichi would start liking him as well. They were fairly similar themselves. "Take advantage of the time you have with him now before he leaves again," Yuki offered as help to his brother, who dropped his death glare. They were so wrapped up in their little conversation that none of them noticed the flash from behind them.  
  
"Kumagoro agrees with Yuki-san! He says you're very wise na no da!" Ryuichi answered in return, moving to cling to Tatsuha's arm. "Kumagoro is very smart, too! Right, Tatsuha?" Tatsuha nodded his agreement and Ryuichi smiled happily, dragging both him and Yuki inside, stopping in the doorway as he registered another click from behind him. However, he shrugged it off quickly and continued to pull the other two inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shuichi watched the television happily, humming to himself and toying with his necklace again as he waited for something entertaining to come on. Namely, Yuki. However, that wasn't going to be for a while now so he was stuck watching other, more boring shows while he waited. Not that he was complaining, he'd do just about anything for Yuki. Besides, it couldn't be THAT much longer, could it? He'd been waiting for a while as it was.  
  
He was so absorbed in...doing nothing...that he almost missed it when the lady on the TV mentioned Yuki's name. Turning up the volume, he squeeled like a little fangirl and hoped Yuki would be on soon.  
  
"Now, later today Yuki Eiri..." the lady had to pause and wait for the audience's tone level to go down. "...will be coming here to discuss the release of his new book, Bloodred Valentine. Now, those of us who have received advanced copies for this show, have noticed something very peculiar. Not only does he use the names of people around him, refer constantly to homosexual relationships, and give us all a look deeper into his mind than we've had before, but he also makes references to something I find very disturbing, himself with Sakuma Ryuichi, lead singer for hit band Nittle Grasper, while it is clearly stated here and in papers all across Japan that he is still with lead singer for Bad Luck, Shindo Shuichi. We can only wonder what this means. May it be a writing style, or reality? We cannot know as of yet, but don't worry, we'll have all this explained when he gets here..."  
  
Shuichi didn't bother to listen to any more, flipping the channel to one of his other choices and clutching at his own copy of Yuki's book, flipping through the pages. Yep, sure enough, there were a LOT of references of things between him and Ryuichi in the last couple chapters. This wasn't going to go over well at ALL, no matter WHAT Yuki said. He could only hope Tohma used his authority to help, if not him, than Yuki. Otherwise the press would probably never leave them alone.  
  
"...and we're going to try and see if we can get Shindo-kun's opinion on this picture in just a few short moments..." Shuichi blinked a couple times as a photo took up the screen, crawling over to the TV and staring at it closely. It was...Yuki...and Ryuichi. And...Ryuichi was...clinging to him. Damn, this wasn't going to go over well at all. He knew Ryuichi's habit of attaching himself to people when he was happy, it happened enough to him, but that wasn't to say that everyone else did. Clutching his necklace tightly, he sat down in front of the TV, hoping Yuki'd be able to clear everything up.  
  
He jumped as the phone rang, running over quickly and hoping that it was Yuki. Of course he didn't DOUBT him, but still, this was going to be one hell of a nightmare to work through without him there.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shindo-san, we're holding here in our hands a very disturbing picture of Yuki-san and Sakuma-san. If you would turn on your television to channel eight, we'd like to hear what you think of this photograph," the lady on the other end replied almost emotionlessly. /Sure, you find it QUITE disturbing. That's just why you just have it ENLARGED over the television! All you care about is making money off of this! You just want to get good reviews by making Yuki the bad guy! By trying to ruin my, Yuki's, and Ryuichi's lives! Not to mention that you'll be ruining Tatsuha's as well, but you don't know/CARE about him!/ was the first thing Shuichi wanted to say but he fought it down in an attempt to be a LITTLE nicer to the woman.  
  
"I think, personally, that you should leave Yuki alone! Ryuichi is a friend of mine and his family's, so stop making assumptions!" he screamed instead, slamming down the reciever and watching as the stunned woman's face reappeared on the television. Good, at least that stupid picture was gone now. They hadn't DONE anything! He knew it! He KNEW Yuki wouldn't do that to him! Not after spending so much money on him, writing a book for him, being so NICE to him! It was HIS book, HIS! How could they even THINK about ruining something so perfect?  
  
'...but he also makes references to something I find very disturbing, himself with Sakuma Ryuichi, lead singer for hit band Nittle Grasper...' Shuichi wrapped arms around his chest as he remembered the girl's words. His book, the book Yuki had written for him, also mentioned himself with Ryuichi. It was true, he'd read it. He just...hadn't thought about it. He KNEW Yuki hadn't meant it, but...but...  
  
"...why'd he mention it at all?" Shuichi finished outloud, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. It was there, in print, all over the country. People EVERYWHERE were going to read it, people EVERYWHERE were going to think about it, and people EVERYWHERE were going to think bad things about Yuki. Yuki'd had enough bad things happen to him already, why'd they have to add more? Why did the people who 'adored' him have to ruin him? Why'd they think mean things about him if they truely liked him? Would they think bad things about Ryuichi now, too?  
  
Shuichi curled up into a little ball in front of the couch and continued to watch the TV as tears streamed down his face. "Yuki, hurry and come back. I'm confused..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Basically, the threat hangs that if you don't start gaining some responsability and coming home on time, father might want to talk with Sakuma-san about the whole ordeal and may not let you come back," Yuki explained over his coffee, the only thing he really could stomach there. Tatsuha sighed and ran fingers through his hair as Ryuichi went chibi again and attached himself to Tatsuha's other arm, staring at Yuki with huge, tearfull eyes.  
  
"You can't take Tatsuha-san away forever na no da!" he whined, clinging to him tightly. Yuki sighed and ran his hand through his own, lighter hair. This was a pain either way. It was obvious that Ryuichi just didn't WANT to be serious. Ryuichi blinked a couple times as Yuki closed his eyes and seemed to be thinking, what more was there really to say? He let go of Tatsuha and leaned over the table to pat Yuki on the head gently, gaining his attention. Yuki blinked as he found he was staring at the other side of Ryuichi, the one depicted in all the posters he'd seen over his lifetime. "Don't worry about it, I understand. It's just...I really do love him. I don't want him to leave me." Ryuichi explained, smiling slightly as he finished. "Your father wouldn't like the fact that Tatsuha was with me, would he?" he continued in English, not wanting to worry Tatsuha.  
  
"I wouldn't know for sure, but probably not. He wants one of his sons to be 'normal' like Mika," Yuki replied just as easily and Ryuichi frowned a bit before sitting down again. Tatsuha blinked a couple times and looked over at Ryuichi, confused.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Tatsuha asked and Ryuichi smiled innocently.  
  
"Nothing," he answered, switching back to Japanese so he could talk with Tatsuha. However, Tatsuha wasn't easily fooled. He'd managed to pick out his and Mika's name from their little conversation so obviously it had something to do with him.  
  
"Okay." Tatsuha decided it was better to just drop it than to start an argument. Arguments with his brother could be scary. Not to mention the fact that he really didn't want to agrue with the adorable person that was now reattached to his arm. "So. all I have to do is go home on time from now on and our problem's solved?" Tatsuha asked, hoping he still had one more chance. He'd been given a lot of chances so far.  
  
"Let's hope that's how it works. Dad might want to talk to Sakuma-san about this anyway." Tatsuha frowned at that. His father had made it very clear a couple years ago that he was more than displeased with his Ryuichi addiction. If he found out he was actually dating and half LIVING with him things were sure to get ugly.  
  
Yuki checked his watch and stood up, earning blank stares from the other two.  
  
"Where are you going na no da?" Ryuichi asked, still not releasing Tatsuha's arm. They still needed to work out stuff. Why was Yuki leaving? Had he given up on them? Did he not like them?  
  
"I have things I have to do today. If needed I'll lie and get Tatsuha out of it this ONCE. Don't count on me doing it again. I'd suggest you just be a little more responsible so this doesn't get any worse," Yuki stated before he left, dropping his coffee in the trash. He didn't care if he was wasting it, it wasn't necisarily good coffee.  
  
"Yuki-san really is a lot nicer now," Ryuichi stated as Yuki left, leaning against Tatsuha comfortably and loosening his grip on his arm. Tatsuha stiffened slightly at that and Ryuichi sighed contentedly, rubbing his head aginst Tatsuha's shoulder like a cat would do. "It must be a nice difference for Shuichi," he continued and Tatsuha relaxed again. Ryuichi blinked a couple times before sitting up, and staring Tatsuha in the eyes, looking incredibly...informed. "You think I like Yuki-san, don't you?" he asked and Tatsuha visibly cringed.  
  
"No," /not yet/ Tatsuha argued, trying not to make a scene just in case someone recognized Ryuichi's voice. He knew he would have.  
  
"You think he likes me," he demanded and Tatsuha tried to sink back farther into his seat. This wasn't going to go well at all.  
  
"No," /not necissarily./  
  
"You think I'm going to start liking Yuki-san, and Yuki-san's going to like me, and we're going to get together, don't you?" /Bullseye. Amazing how smart you really are when you try./ Ryuichi sighed and stood up quickly, grabbing Tatsuha's wrist and dragging him out with him. He dragged him the whole way back to his house.  
  
"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Tatsuha asked as he sat down on the couch, embrassed. He knew he wasn't supposed to stop trusting Ryuichi like that. He knew Ryuichi trusted him. /Please don't me mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad.../  
  
"I'm not mad, just...a little disapointed na no da." /Damn, that's not any better,/ Tatsuha thought as Ryuichi sighed and dropped Kumagoro on the table in front of the couch, sitting down next to him. "You don't like Shuichi because he looks like me, do you?" Tatsuha froze, remembering back when he'd first met Shuichi. Damn, this REALLY wasn't going to go over well. "Tatsuha?" Ryuichi's eyes widened slightly and he reached for Kumagoro, squeezing the bunny's hand tightly as he waited for Tatsuha's answer.  
  
"I...I hadn't ever met you...and I didn't think I would, but I REALLY wanted to and...and he looked like you...so...so...so...I...I didn't really LIKE him! I only thought he was cute!" Tatsuha tried to cover, burrying his face in his hands. He was going to be in deep shit for that, and he knew it. But, it wasn't his fault. He'd been DESPERATE!  
  
"Oh," Ryuichi stated softly, standing up and walking towards the door as fast as he could without looking like he was desperate to leave. However, as soon as the door was shut behind him he ran as fast as he could down the hallway and towards the nearest comfort he could find.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shuichi opened his eyes slowly as he heard someone knocking on the door. He had no idea how long they had been there, but they were there. Standing up slowly he wiped the tears from his eyes and face. His cheeks still burned from the crying but he didn't figure whoever it was would care.  
  
Standing on his tip-toes he peered through the little looking glass, blinking as he caught sight of Ryuichi. He was...crying. Now that was odd. He quickly undid the latches on the door and found his friend almost immediately in his arms, sobbing. He shut the door behind him and managed to drag Ryuichi back to the couch, sitting down and running fingers through his friend's hair comfortingly as he cried. He also grabbed the remote and muted the TV. He didn't want to upset Ryuichi any more than he already was.  
  
After about ten minutes Ryuichi finally calmed down and sat up, wiping his eyes and trying not to look at Shuichi. "Sorry. I really shouldn't be here, but...I knew you would help me," Ryuichi stated after a while, clinging to Kumagoro tightly. Feeling the soft material give way under his fingers easily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shuichi asked, covering his friend's hands with his own comfortingly. He thought he knew, but he was probably wrong. He normally was. "I promise I won't tell anyone, okay?" Shuichi tried again, moving his hands to take Kumagoro's arms in them. Ryuichi was still silent. "You're making Kumagoro sad..." Ryuichi smiled slightly before nodding and wiping the tears once again from his eyes with the back of his sleeve.  
  
"Tatsuha...Tatsuha thinks I like Yuki-san, but I DON'T! I like HIM! He won't understand. I tried to make him understand, really. I...I reversed the question back on him...and...and...he said..." Shuichi leaned forward and hugged Ryuichi as he started crying again, resting his face against his shoulder. "How can you like someone just because of how they look?" he asked when he'd calmed down some more, still clinging to Shuichi and Kumagoro like he was Shuichi's age again.  
  
"Our fans do it all the time. They think they know us from the talk and the interviews and the songs but they really don't. Tatsuha thought he knew you because of all of that, but all he knew about me was that I was with Yuki. I didn't mean anything to him, I could tell. I...I don't think he's shallow enough to like someone just because of how they look." Ryuichi nodded slightly and closed his eyes slightly, exhausted from crying.  
  
"Tatsuha's going to be mad if he found out I came here." Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes. This wasn't good. Not only would Tatsuha be upset, but he was sure the reporters were going to be all over it. That REALLY wouldn't help poor Tatsuha and Ryuichi. "So, why are you upset Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, letting go of Shuichi and sitting up to stare his friend in the eyes. Shuichi blinked a couple times and Ryuichi smiled slightly. "Don't think I wouldn't notice when my friend's been crying," Ryuichi stated and Shuichi blushed slightly, pointing to the TV. He'd known he and Ryuichi were friends, but he'd never heard him say it before. It was kind of strange, to be friends with someone you'd idolized most of your life.  
  
"This," Shuichi stated as he unmuted the TV, running fingers through his hair as he acknowledged the fact that yes, the reporters WERE right outside, and yes, they DID want to talk to him. "They just love picking on me and Yuki, don't they?" Shuichi asked after a while, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"They love money. Don't worry, they liked to pick on us when we were new, too." Shuichi blinked a couple times before he finally realized what Ryuichi was saying was true. He remembered watching the news about it, and being one of the many fans writing to them that he didn't believe the media.  
  
"I remember that," he stated dejectedly and Ryuichi laughed slightly, patting Shuichi on the head.  
  
"Don't worry. Things'll be fine. So long as people don't start believing them. That'd be bad," Ryuichi stated and Shuichi slumped down farther in the couch.  
  
"Did you have to add that?" Shuichi asked as he tried to ignore the noise outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuki sighed as he walked to the entrance for the set of his first interview. Truth be told, he'd rather be spending his day with Shuichi than sitting listening to people's stupid rantings and answering even dumber questions. But...things just didn't work that way. Damn things for not going how he wanted them to.  
  
Live TV, always fun. He could make complete asses out of the entire staff and audience and they wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. Not like he ever had, or ever would, but still. It would be fun to do.  
  
He watched as the lady talked for a couple more minutes before announcing him and he was tapped on the shoulder to go out. Like he really couldn't tell. When the girls started screaming that meant someone had just mentioned him.  
  
He shoved his hands into his pockets before walking out onto the stage, ignoring the screams that threatened to make him deaf before the interview even started. As much as he liked that idea at the moment, it wouldn't be good in the long run. He'd never admit it but he truthfully loved to hear Shuichi sing. Sure, the lyrics never were the greatest, but it was his voice that sold the CDs, and his voice that Yuki loved.  
  
Both of them sat down and the girl leaned against her armrest rather unprofesionaly as she talked to him. "We'll start with the basic questions, since you just got here. Many people have thought it strange that you'd abandoned your traditional one word titles for this book. Is there any specific reason or were you just trying to change things a bit?" /Wouldn't that be a reason?/ Yuki asked himself as she continued to stare at him intently, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Most times my publisher chose the title, but I ended up naming this one myself," he answered politely. Stupid people, they just had to be dealt with in life.  
  
"Oh. Well, people have also wondered why the names of the characters in this book seem to be that of you and real people you know. Why is that?" she asked, leaning over a little bit more with each sentence.  
  
"It came from a dream I had not to long ago. I didn't think it would be appropriate to change the names considering the situation I was in at the moment. Also, I figured it would be more personal, seeing as I was writing it for Shuichi." The girl sat up suddenly and pushed her hair back behind her ears, brushing off her sleeves.  
  
"About that. We've noticed something in your book that...well, we don't know what to make out of it," she stated nervously. Yuki gave her a funny look as she picked the copy she'd been given and opened it to a book marked page. "Umm...on page...64...people have been noticing that...well..." Great. Now he didn't have to make an ass out of the staff, she was doing it herself. "It's sort of implied that you and Sakuma Ryuichi are, well, an item." /An item? Who says THAT now a days? Wait a minute.../  
  
"What?!" Sitting up quickly Yuki grabbed the book and reread over it. Yep. Sure enough, it was in there. Damn his writing sprees. He could never remember exactly what he'd written afterwards. Sighing he set the book back down on the table between them and slumped back in his chair. Thankfully Shuichi hadn't caught that or there'd be hell to pa.../Oh shit/  
  
/'A whole night just me and Yuki! PLUS! I get to see Yuki on TV'/  
  
/Shit. Shit, shit, shit...Not good, Yuki, not good./  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked again as Yuki continued to sit scarily still. She wasn't supposed to kill her guest! Especially not someone like Yuki Eiri!!! And she was NEW! That wasn't going to go over well!  
  
"Excuse me," Yuki managed as he fished his cell phone out of his pocket. She blinked a couple times and nodded, glad that Yuki was at least moving now. He dialed Shuichi's cell phone number quickly and hoped he would answer. He could only hope Shuichi wasn't mad at him about this. He hadn't MEANT to!  
  
"Yuki?!" Shuichi asked immediately from the other line and Yuki sighed, relaxing. Shuichi seemed more hopeful than upset. "Yuki! It really you?!?!" Yuki blinked a couple times. Shuichi was hardly making any sense.  
  
"Yes, it's really me, loo..."  
  
"Thank God! They won't LEAVE!!! I don't want to go out there and deal with them myself but me and Ryuichi are stuck in the house now!!! Oops..." Shuichi muttered softly afterwards, willing to bet they'd heard him on the TV. He was watching the interview and had hoped Yuki was calling him when he's pulled ou this cell phone.  
  
"Sakuma Ryuichi is over there?" The interviewer asked curiously, leaning over slightly so she could hear better. The entire audience gasped in shock and surprise and Yuki shot her a glare that made her shut up immediately and back away from him and the phone.  
  
"Shuichi, what IS Ryuichi doing over there?" he asked, knowing that Ryuichi had wanted to spend his time with Tatsuha that day before he had to leave.  
  
"Umm...he and Tatsuha got into a fight and he came over here for comfort," he whispered and Yuki nodded, smiling slightly.  
  
"Tell the blockhead to appologize for whatever he did or I won't let him come back again. No one should argue with people like you two. You hurt to easily, and you don't deserve that," Yuki stated and Shuichi smiled bightly, pressing his hand against the glass of the television screen. He jumped slightly as Ryuichi's face materialized next to his own so he could talk over the phone somewhat.  
  
"Thank you, Yuki! You're so nice to me and Kumagoro na no da! No one's ever stood up for us like that! We love you, Yuki-sa...! Shit..." Ryuichi mummbled under his breath as he realized he'd gone a little overboard. He hadn't meant it like THAT, but with all the rumors..."I'm sorry Shuichi!" he wailed, sobbing into his friend's back as he stiffened visibly.  
  
"I agree with you," Yuki stated as the audience went deadly silent all of a sudden.  
  
"So...it is true then?"  
  
"No!" Both Shuichi and Yuki screamed at the same time. Ryuichi was too busy hiding too even hear the accusation.  
  
"He didn't mean it like that!" Shuichi screamed.  
  
"It was a slip of the tongue. Haven't you ever said that to someone you were thankful to?" Yuki countered, a slight blush making its way to his cheeks. Damn live TV for not being able to edit this whole argument out...  
  
"No, I haven't, sorry." Shit. That always had been more of an American thing, hadn't it? "So, can we take this as proof that you and Sakuma-san are an item?" Ryuichi griped Kumagoro tighter and cried as the girl's words reached his ears. Tatsuha wasn't going to forgive him after THIS! He honestly didn't like Yuki like that! Why'd they have to change everything and make his argument with Tatsuha worse?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
This was supposed to be more Yuki and Shuichi than Ryuichi and Tatsuha, but after a bit it just kind of molded into something Tatsuha and Ryuichi, so I guess that's what this is going to turn into. I hope you liked this chapter. It took me FOREVER to write and I'm SURE there's still a ton of typos in it even though I reread it and edited it many times. There are just some things I'll never catch.  
  
Oh, I don't know if people in Japan do the whole 'I love you!' thing when they're really gratefull, I just decided to say they didn't so they'd still pick on Ryuichi and Yuki some even after Yuki explains, since both he and Ryuichi had spent time in America they'd understand it but the rest of the cast wouldn't. 


	2. But is it too late to fix them...?

Disclaimers: I don't own Gravitation. The only people I own in either of these stories are people you probably wouldn't want. Also, I'm broke. I spent all my money on a Goth T.K. hat.  
Warnings: Shounen ai (no duh) and more angst for the lovely little Gravitation characters. Also, I'm sure there'll be quite a few typos in this story (as there are tons in Bloodred Valentine), so bear with them. I type too fast to not make tons of typos.  
Pairings: Ryuichi and Tatsuha, Yuki and Shuichi, mentions of Yuki and Ryuichi  
Notes: This is my sequel fic to Bloodred Valentine. If you haven't read that, none of this will make any sense. I can't even begin to explain all that happened in there.  
/thoughts/  
~note~  
  
~*Newsreporters and rumors*~  
  
"Yuki, what are we supposed to do?" Shuichi asked, running his fingers over his bofriend's face on the TV screen. He was confused, seriously confused. This was going to take forever to straighten out. Not to mention poor Ryuichi, Shuichi didn't think he'd ever seen him so upset before. "What if Tatsuha saw this?" he asked quietly, glacing over his shoulder at Ryuichi and trying to make it so he didn't hear him.  
"I think you'd both better get over there and explain things before he finds out. I could try to call him," Yuki answered over the phone, sending the interviewer a strange look as she leaned over, hand held in the air slightly like she was trying to get his attention. He didn't WANT to have to deal with her right now. Hell, she'd started it.  
"Excuse me, Yuki-san, we still have an interview to get through..." Yuki sighed and held up a slender finger, motioning for her to wait. Honestly...it was technically her fault he was on the phone, anyway.  
"Just try to get back to Sakuma-san's place before anything big happens. I have to leave and finish this now. I'm sorry." Shuichi shook his head and smiled slightly, dropping his hand from the TV. Yuki couldn't really do anything at the moment anyway, and he doubt he could either. This was between Ryuichi and Tatsuha, not them. However, he was STILL determined to help his friend.  
"Don't be. I'm sure we can figure this out. We're both adults." Yuki nodded and hung up, making Shuichi do the same. Sighing he turned off the TV and turned to face where his friend was sitting. "Come on Ryuichi, we have to go straighten things out." Ryuichi blinked a couple times before looking up at Shuichi, large childish eyes filled with tears and worry. It had been the first time Shuich had ever seen the expression on such a childish face, and it was enough to shatter most spirits. However, Shuichi was going to be strong for his friend since he was sure Ryuichi would have done the same for him.  
"I didn't do anything, I swear it. You know I wouldn't." Shuichi nodded and offered his hand to him. He'd never seen ANYONE look so upset before, so absolutely crushed. It hurt. He'd hardly ever seen Ryuichi frown before, but now...now he wouldn't stop crying. It wouldn't have been so bad, had Shuichi not looked in his eyes. Eyes were the window into the soul, and Shuichi could see every shattered piece in Ryuichi's blue depths. However, it also brightened his spirit a little to see the tiny pieces of hope that still shone there.  
"Of course, now come on. I hope Tatsuha doesn't believe them, either, but just in case, don't you think you should explain?" Ryuichi nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of sleeve, still clinging to Kumagoro as he took Shuichi's hand and stood up. Shuichi offered a supportive smile and Ryuichi smiled slightly as well, tightening his hold on his friend's hand. He didn't let go for an instant. Not when Shuichi was locking the door or pressing the buttons for the elevator.  
"Do you think Tatsuha would really believe them?" Ryuichi asked as they got into the elevator, watching the floors go past as they descended, still holding onto Shuichi's hand. Another floor to the main level, another floor before they were in reach of the reporters. Another floor until they shoved more questions on him. "I'd like to think that he wouldn't, but after our fight..."  
"I don't know. I don't want to believe that he would, either," Shuichi tried to reassure him, sighing as the elevator opened. "Well, time to face our adoring fans. The ones who are trying to ruin us..." Ryuichi frowned as he opened the door slowly, letting go of Shuichi's hand as he did so.  
Ryuichi was immediately flocked by the reporters, all asking him the same kinds of questions. Ryuichi clung to Kumagoro tighter and looked over at where Shuichi was standing, wide eyes pleading. He was sure at least somebody that Tatsuha knew had seen the interview, and that gave him limited time to get to him. He only hoped Tatsuha would believe enough in him to at least wait for an explanation.  
"Shindo-san, how do YOU feel about all of this?" Shuichi paused and thought for a moment, trying to think of a polite way to put things. Also, how to get past them all. A distraction would be good, but it needed to be somethine lasting. Something that could distract their attention long enough to get Ryuichi away from the apartment and a considerable distance from the reporters.  
"Well, I'm not really sure what to think. I believe in Yuki and my friend very very much, but with all your 'proof' I'm not sure how much longer it will be until you finally bury it under my skin to the point that I become paranoid. I'm hoping that will still be a while, however, so that maybe this can all be resolved by that point. One can never know, though. Also..." Shuichi smiled slightly to himself as he noticed the group had shifted their attention to him because, well, he was speaking, and Ryuichi was not. Also that Ryuichi had noticed this and was pushing his way past the edge of the crowd. "I hope you all understand that Yuki and I have just gotten over a very emotional situation, and although it was difficult for a while, things are better now and it is even harder to break my trust in him," he finished, smiling happily to himself. That had made more sense to him than anything else he'd said that day. Heck, he'd even managed to use a couple cool words and other stuff he'd learned in his English class...when he was awake, anyway.  
"Speaking of which, would you care to explain that?" one of them asked, pointing to his necklace. Great! Something interesting! Something he could talk about for a while! Something that WASN'T mentally traumatizing!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tatsuha hadn't moved since Yuki's phone call on TV, simply stared and listened to every detail as best he could. H ha'd been flipping through channels since Ryuichi had left, trying to find something to take his mind of their argument, when he'd come across his brother's interview. He hadn't expected anything remotely interesting to come out of it, let alone something so...painfull. Therefore, he figured that he'd be able to watch it with minimum interest, yet still not have to think about his fight with Ryuichi.  
Finally, he shut the TV off and stood up, walking to where he'd set his things only moments earlier. He didn't know what he was supposed to believe anymore, but he knew that he didn't want to stay and deal with it. Not to mention that by staying he'd be risking having his and Ryuichi's relationship go public, and he couldn't have that. He had to leave before things either got worse between him and Ryuichi, or before everyone found out about them. Besides, he had a feeling that staying there was only going to hurt him worse. It was Ryuichi's house, with Ryuichi's things. Everything there was a part of Ryuichi's day-to-day life, if not permanently than at least for a while. He just didn't feel right staying around Ryuichi's valued posessesions.  
Pulling his journal from his bag he tore out a single piece of paper and removed the pen from the binding, shoving it back in his bag afterwards and zipping it back up. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't have gotten to him. He would have just brushed it off as another lie to make money, but...he'd seen it himself. He'd already started doubting, and they'd seen it, too. He wasn't just being paranoid about the whole thing like he'd started to believe. There had to have been SOMETHING there, he hadn't caught what had started it.  
As he sribbled down the most complete explanation he could manage he found himself crying softly, silently, tears sliding down his cheeks without a sound. He remembered when he'd only thought of Ryuichi as his idol, as a hot body who could sing like there was nothing else. He'd become much more than that, however, in the time they'd known each other. This wasn't just a fanboy crush anymore. He knew him now, and had found better reasons to love Ryuichi than just his body and voice. He was a much better person, and much more fun to be around, than any of the CD inserts or interviews could have ever told him. More than anyone could ever tell him. One could only know the beauty that was Ryuichi once they themselves knew him, and Tatsuha had learned all there was to learn.  
Upon finishing his explanation he folded it into thirds carefully, dropping the pen into an open section of his bag and leaning back against the couch. He ran fingers through soft black hair and sighed as he shoved the note into his pocket, exhausted from crying and writing through the blur of his own tears. He wasn't sure what he believed anymore. Ryuichi had told him that he didn't like his brother, but...  
This was turning into a nightmare before his very eyes, and he knew he was completely powerless to change any of it. If Ryuichi loved his brother, then that was his choice. He wasn't going to be second to anybody, even Ryuichi. It hurt too much. He knew his brother wouldn't leave Shuichi, but still...to be fallback? To be someone's second choice? Maybe he was being spoiled, but that just wasn't good enough for him. He wanted to be first to somebody. For once in his life he wanted to come first.  
Maybe that was why he had wanted Ryuichi so badly. To be loved, and to be first on someone's list. Of course, music always came first to Ryuichi, but as a PERSON! As a person he had felt like he /was/ first. Ryuichi was almost always there when he needed, and always dragged him along wherever he was going, so long as it wasn't business, even though he knew Ryuichi tried.  
Closing his eyes he hoped things would work out eventually. Maybe after a while he could push his feelings down and be Ryuichi's friend at least. Maybe they could help each other work past their own rejections. Anything. A few remaining ties to Ryuichi was all he wanted. He'd be happy even if it was reduced to a phone call every couple months. It would be more than he'd had to start with.  
After a while he finally decided that just sitting there wasn't going to do him any good, other than to depress him farther, and grabbed the remote again, flipping away from his brother's interview. Maybe Ryuichi was on TV. Any sort of an explanation was good for him at this point...  
Nope, but Shuichi was. Gushing about his necklace, of course. He really was proud of it, wasn't he? It'd be nice if he had something like that from Ryuichi. Something to reassure him that Ryuichi loved him the way Shuichi's necklace did him. Shuichi wouldn't have cared if it had come from a vending machine, so long as Yuki had gone out of his way to get it. However, the money spent probably helped Shuichi in seeing how much Yuki really did care. No matter how selfish Tatsuha was sure it seemed, he wanted a present from Ryuichi like that, something nice. He had many vending machine toys from him, but so did many people Ryuichi knew. He wanted something....different...special. It would have been a nice thing to have at the moment...  
He finally decided that watching Shuichi would at least give him something to do for a little while. Ryuichi wasn't there with him, so he was willing to bet that Ryuichi was probably coming over there. Good, he'd give him a half hour to get there before he left...if he could stand the silence of the house that much longer...if he could keep up the courage to face him for that much longer...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yuki sighed as she asked yet another pointless question. He normally wouldn't have been so fed up with it, if it hadn't have been for their earlier question. Now there she was again, asking boring, pointless questions while she KNEW she could have just ruined somebody's life. Heck, three people's lives. She seemed kind of bored herself, not sounding as energetic as all the others before her had.  
"Do you think this book will sell as well as your others, even considering it's shorter length and...questionable material?" she asked again, leaning on the armrest and turning to stare at him, as if begging him to answer her. She'd gotten used to asking her questions at least twice in order to get Yuki to answer them. Covering her mouth from the camera she mouthed 'one more,' smiling sweetly.  
"Yes, I believe it will. If not, then that's too bad," he answered politely, wanting desperately to leave. He was sure she had noticed it as well, or else she wouldn't have given him that helpfull hint. The reporter nodded and sat back, dropping her hand to her lap.  
"Well then, I believe that's all of Yuki-san's time we can borrow today. Thank you for being with us. Now, a word from our sponsers," she stated politely, relaxing as the cameras were slowly paused and she was given her few minutes of freedom, sighing heavily and leaning back in her chair. She wasn't used to this, she was still new there. however, even being a novice she understood that what she had done could very well have lost her job.  
"What are you doing?! Read the PROMPTS! We still had a good five minutes or so scheduled!" one of the men from backstage screamed, still standing behind the curtains. Lazy people, the bugged Yuki more than pestering, annoying people. The interviewer flinched at his screaming, blinking as she noticed Yuki was still there, standing in front of her.  
"What are you doing? I thought you had places to be," she stated, continuing to stare up at him, a little nervous. He really WAS gorgeous. TV and pictures could never give Yuki Eiri the proper credit he deserved. And to think she read somewhere that he had once been picked on because of his looks...  
"Thank you," he stated calmly, softly, but kindly before walking off, burrying his hands in his pockets and fishing out his cell phone. Hopefully Tatsuha would ANSWER. There was no guaranteeing it, but it was always worth a shot. Who knew. Even Tatsuha had his own, random, sudden fits of intelligence. He swore under his breath as he reached the parking lot of the building and remembered, once again, that his car was wrecked. Bad thing to forget at such a time. Maybe he should go and buy another for times like these after it was all cleared up...  
Finally giving up on Tatsuha picking up he hung up and shoved it back in his pocket, starting on his way home. He wasn't sure if Shuichi and Ryuichi were still there, but either way he wanted to check up on the apartment before heading over to Ryuichi's. It wasn't his place to go there first, anyways. That position belonged to Ryuichi. Besides, he was sure Tatsuha wouldn't appreciate his explanation as much as Ryuichi's...  
He was so on-edge that he jumped as his cell phone rang, taking it out of his pocket quickly, not bothering to hide the almost cheerful tone of his voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello. Yuki-san, we'd like to inform you your car is ready to be picked up." /Yes!/ Yuki mentally cheered, glad his baby was alright now. This would make things a lot easier, especially since it wasn't as far to the car shop as it was to his apartment.  
"Thank you, I'll be there shortly," he finished, turning his cell phone off and shoving it back in his pocket, heading for the shop instead. Hopefully Shuichi would understand why he'd gone to get the car first. Since neither of the idiots had liscences it would be good to have someone going faster than normal running speed.  
After a short walk to the car shop and a longer while going through 'pick up procedures' he finally had his car back, and headed immediately back to his apartment. Luckily he knew Shuichi and Ryuichi were only going to be in two places, or on their way towards one, so it wasn't like he had to search all around the city for them. That would have taken a lot longer.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Shuichi sighed as they asked him question after question. Didn't they ever get TIRED? Yuki would have told him to shut up a LONG time ago, and they still wanted him to talk. Now he didn't want to. Was this the way things always ran? Hopefully Ryuichi could get to Tatsuha's now, that was the only reason he was doing this. He normally wouldn't have been so talkative around reporters like them. He just didn't like people who didn't find it wrong to camp out in front of someone's house so they could bug them with stupid, hurtfull questions.  
"Somehow we've managed to stray off topic. How do you feel about the fact that Sakuma Ryuichi is in love with Yuki Eiri, who we assume you are still seeing?" Shuichi sighed, this one again. this was the third time they had 'strayed off topic,' and the third time Shuichi was planning on not giving them a straight answer. Heck, he didn't think he'd given them a straight answer the whole time they were there.  
"I believe him when he said he didn't mean it, completely. I was there, there are parts of our conversation that you didn't hear," Shuichi stated, glad he was thinking things through for ONCE. He was a different person when talking with these reporters than he was normally, and he wasn't sure he liked it. It was like indirectly lying to all of them, and he didn't like that idea. Every smile was faked, and every answer was elaborated not because he wanted to say more about it, but because he was stalling for time.  
"Like what?" one of the reporters asked and he sighed again, raking fingers through his unnaturally pink hair. Anything to be rid of this. If he just left now he'd be being very rude, but...but...this was the LAST place he wanted to be stranded at the moment. His friends' relationship was on the line and he wanted to be there to HELP! He didn't want to be there talking to reporters while who KNEW what Ryuichi and Tatsuha were going through at the moment.  
"Like..." Shuichi tried to think of something to say that wouldn't degrade on Ryuichi or himself, yet also didn't mention Tatsuha. It was harder than he'd thought it would be.Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut for that one. Although, it was giving him the stalling time that he had been looking for.  
Shuichi blinked as the reporters all of a sudden started talking amongst themselves, moving around suddenly, almost as if they were panicked. Shuichi stood on his tiptoes to look at what the reporters standing in front of him had turned to look at, smiling happily as he caught sight of Yuki's car. Thank God, an excuse to leave!  
"Yuki!" he screamed happily, running past the reporters and over to the car, climbing in the passenger's seat...  
Which happened to be the driver's seat of Yuki's car. Covering his eyes in exhasperation as Shuichi climbed over him Yuki wondered how such a perfect 'rescue mission' had gone so horribly wrong. The reporters just blinked as eventually Shuichi disappeared into the car and the door shut behind him, watching the car to back out and leave. It took them all a while to realize that their target was GONE.  
"You have NO idea how glad I am you came! I was getting SO sick of talking to them! Ryuichi left a while ago but I doubt he's there yet. I thought I was going to DIE back there, Yuki!" Yuki smiled slightly as Shuichi continued on about his near-death experience with the reporters. You'd have thought Shuichi would be used to them, but Tohma had kept them all out of the singers way so far, fearing that having his and Yuki's house swarmed by reporters would be bad for Yuki. As if Yuki hadn't grown accustumed to it already...  
"I thought you were getting sick of talking?" he asked after a while of non-stop talking from the other occupant of the car. Shuichi blinked and sat up slightly from where he'd been leaning over for emphasis. Good, it was quite distracting, and that wasn't what Yuki needed to be thinking about when he was driving.  
"No...just sick of talking to them. Anyways," Shuichi continued, smiling happily as Yuki rolled his eyes at him, and leaning forward once again. "Missed you," he stated happily, looking up at Yuki through his bangs. Yuki smiled slightly in return.  
"Missed you, too," he stated, glancing over at him quickly. He looked absolutely adorable like that, most of his face shadowed by his bangs, yet his eyes were still shining brightly. It was like he still couldn't believe he'd responded to him at all. At the stop light Yuki reached out to take the dangling pendant in his hands gently. "You think Ryuichi and Tatsuha can figure this out without us?" he asked, pulling Shuichi up slightly to kiss him. Softly, barely anything, but Yuki knew it'd be enough to get the answer he wanted from him.  
"Yes." Yuki smiled to himself as the light turned green, detouring their path just a little bit...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ryuichi panted for breath as he finally reached the apartments where he lived, noting the reporters standing around as he hid behind the nearest car. Probably waiting for him, or hoping he was inside. Damn! He really didn't want to have to deal with them. He NEEDED to go speak to Tatsuha, and Shuichi wasn't there to distract them for him this time. He'd have to thank Shuichi for that later. There wasn't even a guarantee Tatsuha was there anymore, which is why he NEEDED to get inside and find out immediately so he could do look for him if he wasn't!  
He was only starting to think of a plan when the crowd moved, and he had to check and see why they were doing so. He hid farther behind the car he'd been hiding behind, glad it was dark to match with his outfit that day (dark blue jeans and a black tee-shirt) as he noticed it was Tatsuha, not knowing whether or not it would be a good idea to talk to him with all those reporters watching him. He didn't trust himself to last long against their questions. Plus, he REALLY didn't want them to find out who Tatsuha was. That would only make things even WORSE.  
"Tatsuha," he called softly as the reporters all shrugged it off and went back to watching the door. Probably hoping he and Shuichi had been calling from his house. Since Tatsuha looked like Yuki they probably figured that he lived there as well. Tatsuha, who had been walking through a gap two cars down, blinked and turned to face him, face blanking as he caught sight of Ryuichi. "Come over here," he whispered, almost begged, willing himself not to cry. He hated crying in front of Tatsuha, he was almost twice his age. It made him seem even MORE immature! He didn't think Tatsuha would care, but HE sure would. He still had a small amount of pride left.  
"I was going to give this to Shuichi to give to you, but..." Tatsuha stated, pressing the note into Ryuichi's hand. "Call me every once in a while, okay? I...I'd still like to hear from you...every once in a while, at least," he stated softly, turning and walking away quickly. Ryuichi blinked a couple times before bringing the note up to where he could see it. It was just a simple piece of line paper, folded, but he had a feeling what was inside wasn't going to be as plain and simple as that.  
No matter how much Ryuichi wanted to follow after Tatsuha, he couldn't bring himself to move, only to stare at the note and let the tears slide down his face silently. His mind had shut itself down, and just about all thoughts Ryuichi should have had left him completely. Blue eyes finally moved from where they'd been locked on the note, only to find that Tatsuha wasn't anywhere in sight. Cursing softly to himself he walked away from the cars as the reporters all made their way back, knowing one of them would find him. He really didn't want to think about what their questions would do to him now. now that he KNEW Tatsuha was gone, and it was their fault.  
After a short while they were all gone, and Ryuichi walked to the front of the building, sitting down next to the door and hoping that Shuichi or Yuki would come to help him. One of them should know where Tatsuha was going/had gone. Unfolding the notse slowly he read it, slowly and carefully, taking in every word.  
~Ryuichi.  
As I'm sure you've noticed, things aren't running smoothly for us anymore. I doubt they ever really were, hiding from people, even my father, and using excuses in order to visit. I never minded it before, but now....No matter whether you love my brother or not, the fact is that I doubted you. Hell, I think I still doubt you. I don't want to, but it's just one of those things that happens. I'm not sure what I feel or what I believe anymore.  
That's why I'm leaving. I don't hate you. Never will, never could. I still love you every bit as much. You can go ahead and love my brother, I'm sure you'll only end up getting hurt that way, but if that's how you feel. If not, then at least you won't be trapped around someone who can't believe in you. I couldn't put you through that. I couldn't put myself through that (aren't I just sounding spoiled?)  
I don't want to completely cut myself off from you, I hope you understand. Being your friend would be nice, but if you don't want to, I'll understand. I just want to be around you, I always have. Hopefully things will work out nicely for all of us. Sorry I couldn't tell this to you in person, but I'm afraid (always a coward). I'm afraid to face you, or any of you for that matter, after saying this.  
Love,  
Tatsuha~  
Ryuichi wasn't sure if it was his own tears that had smeared the ink, but he was sure it was. Should he really try to get Tatsuha back, if that was how Tatsuha really felt, or should he just leave him with his own decission. He didn't want to let Tatsuha go, but Tatsuha had already let go, and he couldn't hold onto something that had already left him...could he? Maybe Shuichi and Yuki would be able to help him find the answers he needed.  
It was a near half hour after that when Shuichi and Yuki arrived, Shuichi running out of the car quickly and kneeling in front of his friend. Ryuichi was only partially aware that he was there as he wiped tears off his face, trying to get Ryuichi to pay attention to him.  
"He left. I was here, and he left. I just...stood there and stared. He wrote me a note, and...he's gone for good," Ryuichi stated after a while, running fingers through his hair and drawing shakey breaths. "I wanted to go find him, but I didn't know if he'd go right home, or to a hotel, or to Yuki-san's place, or...if I even should. Sorry I screwed things up," he offered after a while, smiling slightly.  
"He'd go right home, probably. That's the only place he probably had left to go. Dad doesn't give him much money, and I don't think he feels welcome anywhere but your place sometimes, no matter what you try," Yuki offered after a while, placing a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.  
"Do you think...we could go get him? That I SHOULD go get him?" Ryuichi asked hopefully, clutching at the sleeve of Shuichi's jacket. Which made him think of his own situation regarding the cold. He'd left his jacket at Yuki's, so he /was/ sort of cold. Especially since it was starting to get dark out. Shuichi nodded.  
"I think Tatsuha would appreciate you going there for him," Shuichi stated sweetly.  
Yuki sighed and tightened his grip on Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi knew how much he hated traveling back home. But, this was for a good cause...and, believe it or not, he could gain something from the deal as well...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Oh thank GOD it's DONE!!! Not the story, but this chapter. I have been working all day, with only a few, MINOR interruptions (Like watching TV, and playing connect four against myself...a couple times ^_^). Thanks to chibiukyou for making me get my lazy ass in gear and actually write on this thing. I only had a couple paragraphs before today. Thank you thank you! Believe it or not, I actually WANT to write this. I'll start with chapter 3...as soon as I get enough sleep to make up for this (It's 5:12 AM, I am CRASHING after I post this). I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^ 


End file.
